The Wonder Pets are gone!
This is where the LPs gang learn about the Wonder Pets' capture in The Littlest Pet Shop Pets Save The Wonder Pets. then come to the Littlest Pet shop and view the pets Russel Ferguson: a clipboard Alright, let's think of our questions we'll ask the Wonder Pets when we see them. Blythe Baxter: in Guys! You need to see this! a newspaper Ruseel: What is it? it "Wonder Pets captured?!" other pets take a look Sunil Nevla: The Wonder Pets are... GONE?!?!?!?!?!?! Zoe Trent: OOOHHH NOOO!!! '''faints Penny Ling: Zoe! Minka Mark: She's fainted! Vinnie Terrio; I know how we can wake her up! Does anyone have any sice of stinky cheese?! Pepper Clark: We don't need cheese, I'll handle this. then gives off a scent and waves her tail over Zoe's face Zoe Trent: up '''EEEWW!!!! Pepper! (covers her nose) Pepper Clark: See? It worked! Brian: Guys, what's going on? And what's this about stinky cheese? Zoe Trent: WONDER PETS HAVE BEEN CAPTURED!!!! Brian: his ears You don't have to shout! I'm not deaf you know! And that's great! Sunil Nevla: Great? GREAT?! NO IT ISN'T!!! THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO ATTEND THE CONVENTION!!! Brian: I know. They're kid super heroes! Russel Ferguson: Brian, this isn't just about us! It's about the entire fandom! They saw the flyers and they expect the Wonder Pets to be a convention! But if they don't show, no one will go to the convention at all! You can't say you'll have someone famous at a convention and not have them at all. It doesn't work like that! Brian: Okay, I didn't understand any of that. Blythe Baxter: Okay, then let's compare. say there was a Star Wars Convention. And the flyers say that Luke Skywalker will be there to attend. But when fans show up, and he doesn't appear. How do you think fans will feel? Brian: He's played by Mark Hamill and I don't know. Stewie: HELLO?! The fans would be very disappointed and feel like they were ripped off! Brian: That seems. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! Stewie: Yeah. Pepper Clark: And that'll be the same case for the fans of the Wonder Pets! Brian: Oh, I see where you're getting at. Minak Mark: So what'll we do? Russel Ferguson: We have to find them! Vinnie Terrio: I got it! What if we dress like heroes and go rescue them? Sunil Nevla: Great idea! Zoe Trent: Yes! It will be a perfect time to use our capes and other accessories we got a while ago! Penny Ling: About time too! I was wondering when we use them! Minka Mark: Alright, let's suit up! see a montage of the pets putting on hero suits Pepper Clark: Ready for action! Vinnie Terrio: To the flyboat! Penny Ling: We don't have a flyboat. Vinnie Terrio: Oh. To the petmobile! Sunil Nevla: We don't have a petmobile. Vinnie Terrio: OH!! How can we save our heroes if we don't even have transport!? Russel Ferguson: Wait! We don't have a flyboat or petmobile, but we have a railboat! Pepper Clark: What are you talking about? Russel Ferguson: Skiff's giving tours in the city! And he's a railboat! We could use him for transport! Zoe Trent: Yes! Minka Mark: To Skiff! the bus stop where Skiff is Penny Ling: And that's why we came here, could you help us save our heroes? pets then give sad puppy dog eyed faces Skiff: How can I say "no" to faces like those? I'll help you. Zoe Trent: THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! Skuff: Uh, you're quite welcome. Russel Ferguson: Let's head back to the shop and get ready! race back to the shop Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories